


Summer of Something

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, mentions of Archie Andrews, mentions of Pop Tate, summer friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: The week before Betty leaves for her internship, she strikes up an accordance with Jughead, since no one else is around. The weeks during her internship, feelings change. The very last week of July -- someone's heart breaks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just another prompt someone sent me from my tumblr (juggycooper) yesterday. Enjoy.

The week before she leaves for her internship, she’s bored. Archie is working everyday and certainly not with her when he’s not and Kevin is spending every chance he gets at the city’s gay bars, trying go get away from his overbearing father. Other than Archie and Kevin, she doesn’t really have friends – no one who would want to spend some quality time with her, at least. At one point, she even went Pop’s to see if Jughead wanted to do something but even he was nowhere to be found, then. So the week before her internship, to get away – so damn far away – from her mother, she went to Pop’s. She spent all day there, actually, feeling like a feminine version of Juggie, knowing her mother wouldn’t dare step foot in this place. Hell, she even sat in Jughead’s booth.

Of course, that ended a few days in, when the door opens with a jingle and Jughead rushes inside, stopping abruptly in front of her when he realizes she’s in the booth he calls his.

“What?” He sputters for a minute with wide eyes as she arches an eyebrow over her coffee and pushes her book’s spine down a bit to mark the page.

“What?” She mimics with a smile as Jughead sits across from her in apprehension.

“What are you doing here?” He eventually asks and she smiles softly, shrugging.

“Had nowhere to go, no one to see.”

“And you came here? To this booth?” She giggles at that, shaking her head.

“Originally, I thought I’d see you, Juggie. But you weren’t around either, so I just borrowed your booth,” she states while watching Jughead’s lips form a smirk. He’s about to respond when Pop himself comes ‘round to the booth and asks for their order – or, as Jughead realizes, more like confirms the order. When he’s gone, Jughead can’t stop himself from looking at Betty before taking his laptop out.

“How ‘bout we share the booth?” He asks, though he knows she wouldn’t have cared either way, especially since she wasn’t walking away. She looks at him in a way that says she knows he knows this, and he can’t help but smile softly. They remain quiet for a while, Jughead tapping on the keys of his laptop and Betty flipping through the pages of her book before eventually, the vibrating of Betty’s phone stirs them out of their stupor, both jumping in surprise. He watches as she looks at her phone before silencing it and he can’t help the arching of his eyebrows at that.

“My mom, trying to talk to me about my internship. Like I’m not already packed and stuff,” Betty scoffs and Jughead frowns.

“When do you leave?”

“The end of the week,” Betty answers, scowling when her phone lights up continuously for the next few minutes.

“And unfortunately, I think I should go so she stops,” Betty states with a small smile just as the food gets there. Her smile turns into a cringe.

“Pop, can I get a to-go bag?” She asks apologetically and Pop nods, disappearing quickly before arriving with said bag.

“I’ll see you later, Juggie,” Betty states and Jughead smiles, not believing for a minute that he will.

***

But he’s wrong. A day later, he’s back at Pop’s, and she’s back in his booth with a chocolate milkshake – since when did she drink chocolate milkshakes? – and when she notices him, she smiles and waves. He wants to scowl and he wants to ignore her but he know’s that’s rude and he knows she’ll be hurt, so he doesn’t. Instead he walks over and he opens his laptop, orders his food and stares. He doesn’t back down when Betty notices and stares back, not until his food arrives though, a good twenty minutes later.

“Your eyes will go all weird and you’ll be bugheaded’ if ya continue that,” Pops states and Jughead smirks before taking a bite of his food.

“Do you ever do anything throughout the day?” He ends up questioning after eating a good chunk of his burger.

“Do you?” Betty questions back and he tilts his head, saying touché without saying it at all.

“So you haven’t been able to get a hold of Archie, then?” He adds with a quirk of his eyebrow, noticing how pretty she looks when she flushes red and briefly wondering how far down her blush goes. He stops himself from continuing those thoughts though, knowing if he did, he’d only be in for heartache.

He doesn’t know what else he could say so instead, he continues to attempt to write something – preferably, something not about the female in front of him – as she continues to read. The day passes by slowly, and Jughead realizes he doesn’t mind, not when he’d been spending it with her. They talk a few times, for a little while, but it’s mostly silent, just like the day before.

“How about I walk you home?” He asks at the end of the night, and he can see her enough to know she’s pleasantly surprised. They take the long way back to her house and when they arrive, he waves goodbye slowly, the urge to kiss her overwhelming. Not once does he think about the fact that Archie is next door, and they need to plan their trip.

***

The next day is the day before she leaves and Jughead is surprised to find himself saddened by the thought of being alone. He’s at Pop’s pretty much the moment it opens and he’s surprised to see that she’s there too. He let’s out a grin, thankful when she sends one back before claiming their booth. Unlike the other two days, they begin talking immediately, and they talk the entire time they’re there. They order food throughout, and Pop’s always hand delivers it with a smile on his face, and Jughead wonders what the smile means before he’s back to focusing on Betty. The two continue to talk before the day is over and just like the previous day, Jughead walks her home. When they get there though–

“We should exchange numbers,” Betty states and Jughead looks at her in awe before nodding.

“Because, Juggie, I don’t want to go a long time without talking to you again,” she adds and Jughead nods, more sincere than previously before they exchange numbers.

“I’ll see you la– when school starts,” Jughead states, a frog in his throat as Betty nods and turns around to enter her home. Before she can enter her home completely though, her arms are around him and his arms are around her waist, and he doesn’t want to let her go.

“We’ll text. And call. You’ll hear from me,” he whispers and he hears her sniffle, and he pulls away.

***

_Jughead; June 26th; 3:30P - Pop’s is really boring without you. How’s the internship?_

_Betty; June 26th; 3:34P - Busy! And there’s nothing remotely like a Pop’s here :(_

_Jughead; June 26th; 3:40P - Shame. How else are you going to possibly remember me?_

_Betty; June 26th; 3:45P - I s’pose my dreams will have to do_

_Jughead; June 26th; 4:05P - Sounds …. Fun._

_Betty; June 26th; 4:15P - Definitely is._

_Betty; June 26th; 4:18P - Crap, I gotta run. Bye, Juggie._

_Betty; June 28th; 3:00P - My boss is a hard ass._

_Jughead; June 28th; 3:15P - Yeah, but I’m sure you’ll be thankful after._

_Betty; June 28th; 3:45P - Let’s not remind me of that.  
Jughead; June 28th; 4:15P  -  But it’s so fun._

_Betty; June 28th; 5:00P - Finally, freedom! If you were me where would you go?_

_Jughead; June 28th; 5:03P - Home :)_

_Betty; June 28th; 5:06P - Anywhere else that’s not in Riverdale?_

_Jughead; June 28th; 5:11P - Nope._

_Betty; June 28th; 5:15P - You’re no help._

_Jughead; June 28th; 5:25P - Sorry? I really wanted to answer, ‘to me’ but I didn’t know if that would go over well._

_Betty; June 28th; 5:45P - I wish I could go to you. I miss you._

_Jughead; June 28th; 6:00P - Same._

_Jughead; June 29th; 2:15A - I can’t sleep._

_Betty; June 29th; 2:25A - so you wake me up?_

_Jughead; June 29th; 2:27A - yes._

_Betty; June 29th; 2:30A - rude._

_Jughead; June 29th; 2:33A - I try_

_Jughead; June 29th; 2:43A - you fell back to sleep didn’t you?_

_Jughead; June 29th; 2:53A - damn you, woman._

_Betty; June 29th; 11:45P - hehe, sorry. Today was busy though._

_Jughead; June 29th; 11:55P - same. Finally sorted plans with Archie about our roadtrip. But I’m exhausted._

_Betty; June 29th; 11:59P - Night, Jug._

_Jughead; July 3rd; 3:45P - asshole cancelled our road trip! Said something last minute came up!_

_Jughead; July 3rd; 4:23P - have you heard from him lately?_

_Betty; July 3rd; 5:12P - No. That is weird though._

_Betty; July 3rd; 5:17P - Wanna talk about it?_

_Jughead; July 3rd; 5:31P - Nah. But thanks._

_Jughead; July 4th; 8:30A - Jason Blossom is dead._

_Jughead; July 4th; 8:33A - drowned in the lake._

_Jughead; July 4th; 8:45A - something’s not right._

_Betty; July 4th; 9:10A - oh no!_

_Betty; July 9th; I miss you._

_Jughead; July 11th; I miss you too._

_Betty; July 13th; I think I miss you more than I miss Archie._

_Jughead - July 15th; I think I would like that._

_Jughead - July 17th; I hate our texts are getting sporadic._

_Jughead - July 21st; Betty? Haven’t heard from you in a while, everything ok?_

_Jughead - July 24th; Bets? Betty? Betty-bo-boop?_

_Jughead - July 27th; Okay. I’ll uh, see you around._

***

He puts his phone down with a sigh, runs his fingers through his hair and frowns. He doesn’t know what he did wrong, but he was right. He set himself straight up for heartache.

 _Fuck_ , he whispers to himself.


End file.
